Amor entre 3
by SomeLetters
Summary: pos no soy buena para los summary... mejor la leen


Amor entre 3?!  
  
Wenu, demás que el fic no les gusta, la verdad lo escribí hace ENE tiempo y pos bueno, es de prueba, pero si les llega a gustar... genial!!!!!!!!  
Aquí los dejo....  
Se despide atte  
Ai-chan potter  
  
Capítulo 1: Todo tiene un principio  
  
Era una de las tantas mañanas en Hogwarts, un comienzo de semana que sería agotador y que luego se recompensaría con una salida a Hogmeade (de tercero hacia arriba) o un tranquilo fin de semana en la acogedora sala común correspondiente a cada chico, pero no para ellos, porque quizás hoy sería el gran día, el día que se aclararía todo, el día decisivo:  
En su nivel eran los más guapos de la escuela, muchas chicas se derretían por ellos (N/A quizás chicos también, quien sabe ?), porque ellos eran... hm... bueno, altos, delgados, musculosos (N/A ejem... no sé si TAN musculosos), y con ese hermoso pelo rojo, tan hermoso, tan peculiar...  
Muchas chicas los pretendían, y cada vez que entraban al comedor los miraban con unos OJOS (N/A quién sabe qué estaban mirando, me hubiera gustado estar ahí, pero me lo imagino...), pero ellos no se detenían en mirarlas, no, porque nunca se habían preocupado por chicas, ya que se complementaban perfectamente, y "pensaban" que no necesitarían de nadie, absolutamente nadie mas, pero vaya que estaban equivocados, todo comenzó en el curso anterior, exactamente en el baile de navidad del torneo de los tres magos:  
  
FLASH BACK Fred  
  
Cada uno invitó a una chica, yo a Alicia y George a Katie. Antes de la fiesta (fiesta que era a las ocho), fuimos a jugar con bolas encantadas George, Ron, Alicia, Katie, Harry y yo (Hermione no quiso jugar, sólo se quedó a observarnos).  
Cuando faltaban cerca de tres horas para el inicio de la fiesta las tres chicas se despidieron de nosotros con la "excusa" de que debían arreglarse para la fiesta.  
Yo no las entiendo ¿cómo tres horas para ponerse una túnica, peinarse y pintarse?, pero sólo me limité a sonreir, si es que quedaba bella para mí sería una gran excusa...  
  
-¡¿Si es que quedaba bella?!, parece que el frío me esta haciendo mal en la cabeza...  
  
Y seguí jugando Jugamos hasta las 7, cuando ya era muy difícil acertarle al otro, hacía mucho frío, por lo que fuimos a la sala común.  
Nos tratamos de arreglar lo mejor posible (ahí me di cuenta el por qué de que demoraran tanto tiempo) y presentable que pudiéramos, porque nuestras "chicas" estaban ahí abajo, esperándonos.  
Iba bajando la escalera de mi habitación, cuando la vi, menuda sorpresa que me llevé, porque quedé con la quijada por los suelos:  
  
Alicia, llevaba una túnica verde esmeralda (parecida a los ojos de Potter), ajustada (muy ajustada, más parecida a las micro-túnicas propias de las brujas de Machbet, lo que me puso muy, muy nervioso), su pelo muy bien cepillado hasta la cintura, suelto. En dos palabras, INCREÍBLEMENTE SEXY.  
  
- ¿Perdón? ¿dije sexy?, creo que me estoy volviendo loco, es sólo mi amiga, pero por un momento dudé que eso fuera verdad, que fuera sólo mi "amiga", y vaya, que en algo tenía razón.  
  
-Guau Alicia, te ves increíblemente bella - le dije viéndola de pies a cabeza. -Oh, vamos Fred - dijo Alicia sonrojándose, yo también lo hice - tu te ves... -¿excelente? ¿guapo? ¿guay?- dije irónicamente -Bueno... sí, pero basta de charlas, sería mejor que nos vayamos - me respondió Alicia dulcemente mientras me tendía la mano, se la tomé.  
  
George hizo lo mismo con Katie, y nos fuimos las dos parejas al Gran Salón, juntas.  
El camino se me hizo largo, demasiado largo, Alicia casi me hacía babear, se veía hermosa, pero parece que no fui el único en darme cuenta de eso, porque George no dejaba de mirarla, como hipnotizado (como yo), lo que me dio mucho corage y traté de apartarla de él, lo que no me resultó, y me dio muchos celos...  
  
-¡¿perdón!?¿dije celos?¡no puede ser! No, ¡si yo nunca he sentido celos de mi hermano! ¡jamás!, esto si que es extraño - me dije finalmente - sí, debe ser el frío que tomé ahí afuera.  
  
Al llegar bailamos todo lo que pudimos, luego comimos algo, después baile nuevamente hasta que nos cansamos; George y Katie seguían bailando, muy "alegremente".  
  
Estaba cansado, quería aire fresco, algo en mi interior me decía que era una buena idea salir, no, no me decia que era una buena idea salir, me decía que TENÍA que salir o sino me perdería algo muy importante, y de veras que fue importante. Lego de salir de estas reflexiones (algo estúpidas me atrevería a decir) dije:  
  
-Alicia ¿quieres dar un paseo?- hablé con voz tierna, que era muy divertida; pero ella no se dio cuenta, miraba a la pista de baile, específicamente a donde estaba MI hermano -...- -¿Alicia?¿me oyes?- mi voz ahora era irritada -EH... ¿qué cosa? -me dijo -Salir Alicia, salir -su mirada ahora estaba fijada en mí tiernamente, como cuando miras a tu hermano menor (no es que yo mire a mi hermano Ron de esa manera... puaj, hablo de mi hermana Ginny) -¿Y a donde? -¿Que te parece al gran lago?- le dije -¿Al gran lago? hm... esta bien- dijo mientras se paraba del asiento, yo hice lo mismo.  
  
Cruzamos la pista de baile, cuando miré a la mesa de profesores me encontré con los ojos de Percy, chasqueó su lengua en señal de desaprobación, pero luego me miró picaramente "Oh, idiota" pensé, un verdadero idiota.  
  
Salimos a las afueras de Hogwarts, la noche estaba estrellada, hermosa, el gran lago estaba congelado, brillaba como nunca debido a las luces provenientes del interior del castillo; era una noche de invierno, hacia frío.  
Nos paseamos muchas veces alrededor del lago, cuando de repente Alicia dijo:  
  
-Oh, soy una tonta -Bah... eso ya lo sabiamos, pero, ¿por qué?- le respondí -Debería haber traído algo para abrigarme, como me lo recomendó un rato atrás Katie, tengo frío. -¿Eso? ¡pero si es muy fácil de resolver!- le dije, la verdad yo también sentía un poco de frío -¿Y cómo?¿qué idea tienes ahora?- me preguntó -Sencillo, solamente te tienes que acercar a mí, y yo te abazaré muy fuerte, así entraremos en "calor" -Ey, Fred ¿no es en serio?¿verdad?- me dijo medio en serio, medio en broma -Perdón, ¿me estas llamando mentiroso?¿cuando te he mentido? -se rió- no, es en serio- le dije finalmente -Estas loco Fred, realmente loco -¿por qué? ¡No! ¡no me digas que después de todo el tiempo que hemos pasado así me vas a decir que te da vergüenza! -exclamé -Pero es que ahora las cosas son dis... bueno, esta bien- se rindió finalmente  
  
Y se acercó a mi, lentamente, yo, la abrazé fuertemente, así nos quedamos un buen rato, no es que mi idea hubiera dado resultado del todo, yo seguía sintiendo frío, pero estar así era muy, muy agradable, la abracé aún más fuerte, sentí su cabeza y su respiración en mi pecho, hubo un momento de silencio, más no era desagradable, pero yo lo decidí romper:  
  
-Alicia- tragué saliva- eh Alicia -Si Fred- aún no levantaba su cabeza -Alicia- iba a decirselo- ¿te has enamorado alguna vez?  
  
Continuará... 


End file.
